Naomi Nakashima/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY NaomiPCEmotions.png|Naomi's character portraits NaomiPC Sprite.gif|Naomi's sprite CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- Rebuilt-Naomi.png|Naomi's full profile NaomiRebuildEC.png|Naomi's character portraits Corpse Party (PC) Cover 1.PNG|Naomi appears on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 1+2 cover Cover 6.PNG|Naomi appears on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover Naomi character chart.png|Naomi's character portraits 02_naomi_gim_00000000.png|Naomi's sprite sheet Naomi PC game sprite possessed.png|Naomi's possessed character sprite in Wrong End 4 ★6 Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) CPBC.jpg|Naomi, Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida, Seiko Shinohara, and Sachiko Shinozaki on the Japanese cover NaomiFull.png|Naomi's full profile Newchart.png|Naomi's character portraits Naomi inBC.png|Naomi's sprites All-earthquake.png|Naomi during the earthquake Seiko-Naomi-infirmary.png|Naomi and Seiko talking in the infirmary CP-Naomi-ghost-children.png|Naomi with Ryou Yoshizawa, Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno Naomi-hang.png|Naomi hanging herself in Extra End ★6 NaomiPossessed.png|Naomi dragging Seiko's corpse Naomi-death.png|Naomi's corpse with smile on its face Naomi! Naomi! Please, wake up!.png|Naomi about to hang Seiko Characters.png|Naomi in the group photo Naomi-Yoshie.png|Unused CG of Naomi and Yoshie Shinozaki Corpse Party (3DS) naomi's sprites copy.png|Naomi's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Corpse Party-Book of Shadows.jpg|Naomi on Japanese Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Cover Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Naomi on Japanese Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Limited Edition Box Cover Art Naomibossprites.png|Naomi's sprite sheet BoS-Naomi-corner.png|Naomi in the corner of her room BoS-Naomi-desk.png|Naomi throwing random things BoS-Naomi-desk2.png|In her fit, Naomi indirectly shatters the glass in her desk-lamp BoS-bath.png|Naomi washing Seiko's back BoS-bath2.png|Naomi washing Seiko's back BoS-sleepover.png|Naomi talking with Seiko BoS-mealtime.png|Naomi listens how Seiko talks with Natsumi Nakashima BoS-cultural-festival.png|Naomi and her classmates at the festival BoS-Naomi-cry.png|Naomi after escaping Yoshie BoS-Naomi-cry2.png|Naomi right after she escaped Yoshie BoS-fight.png|Naomi yells at Seiko BoS-hair.png|Naomi finding hair in her throat BoS-darkening.png|Naomi sees the darkening dripping from her skirt BoS-severed.png|Naomi finds Seiko's corpse BoS-Seiko-head.png|Naomi holding Seiko's head BoS-Ayumi-Naomi.png|Naomi talking with Ayumi Shinozaki BoS-truck.png|Naomi and Ayumi in old man's truck BoS-truck0.png|Naomi and Ayumi in old man's truck BoS-truck2.png|Naomi and Ayumi in the old man's truck, about to go out BoS-ritual-fail.png|Naomi and Ayumi frightened after seeing Mayu Suzumoto BoS-ritual-fail2.png|Naomi and Ayumi frightened after seeing Mayu BoS-ritual-fail3.png|Naomi frightened after seeing Ayumi getting hurt BoS-ritual-fail4.png|Naomi frightened after seeing Ayumi getting hurt BoS-ritual-fail5.png|Naomi trying to put out fire BoS-Naomi-fire.png|Naomi trying to put out the fire on Ayumi's doll BoS-fire.png|Naomi taken aback from fire getting bigger Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U naomi2useifuku.png|Naomi's character portraits (uniform) naomi2uswimsuitsprites.png|Naomi's character portraits (swimsuit) naomimaidsprites2u.png|Naomi's sprite sheet (maid) 2U-Naomi-Seiko5.png|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Naomi-Seiko.png|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Naomi-Seiko2.png|Seiko tickling Naomi 2U-Naomi-Seiko3.png|Seiko tickling Naomi 2U-eel.png|Naomi catching eels with Seiko, Naho Saenoki, and Sayaka Ooue 2U-Naomi-chest.png|Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi2.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi3.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi4.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi5.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-Sayaka-Naomi6.png|Sayaka playing with Naomi's chest 2U-sumo-swimsuit.png|Naomi and Naho playing buttock sumo in school swimsuit 2U-sumo-pe.png|Naomi and Naho playing buttock sumo in PE uniform 2U-sumo2.png||Naomi winning the sumo match 2U-sumo-fundoshi.png|Naomi and Naho playing buttock sumo in fundoshi 2U-swimsuit-girls.png|Naomi in her swimsuit along with Yuka, Tohko Kirisaki, Ayumi, and Yui Shishido Naomi-Satoshi-chase.png|Naomi chasing after Satoshi in swimsuit Naomi-Satoshi-nurse.png|Naomi dressed as a nurse A1.jpg|Naomi, Yuka, Tohko, Ayumi, Yui and Satsuki Mizuhara trying to get Satoshi's heart 2U-all-1.png|Naomi with everyone 2U-all-2.png|Naomi with everyone 2U-all-3.png|Naomi with everyone 2U-all-4.png|Naomi with everyone 2U-all-5.png|Naomi with everyone 2U-all-6.png|Naomi with everyone 2U-Sachiko-Naomi.png|Naomi teaching Sachiko cook 2U-Sachiko-Naomi2.png|Sachiko tricking Naomi 2U-Sachiko-Naomi3.png|Sachiko tricking Naomi 2U-swim.png|Naomi with everyone in the pool 2U-Naomi-closeup.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup2.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup3.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup4.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-closeup5.png|Close-up of Naomi's portrait 2U-Naomi-profile.png|Naomi's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive Blood Drive's English 'Everafter Edition' Cover.PNG|Naomi on Corpse Party: Blood Drive English version cover Corpse-Party-Blood-Drive 2015 05-29-15 017.jpg|Naomi Nakashima in her winter uniform BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Naomi in a group picture with Seiko, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi, Mayu, Sakutaro Morishige, and Satoshi BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Naomi in a group picture with Seiko, Mayu, and Sakutaro's faces blackened BD-welcome.jpg|Naomi greeting Ayumi with Satoshi, Yuka, and Yoshiki BD-Ayumi-wakeup.jpg|Naomi and others swarming around Ayumi who just passed out BD-Naomi-eyes.jpg|Naomi with a cursed eye that has the name Sachi inscribed in it BD-Naomi-rooftop.jpg|Naomi standing on the roof of Kisaragi High BD-Yuka-Naomi.jpg|Naomi and Yuka sitting on her lap BD-onsen-group.jpg|Naomi in a group photo with Satoshi, Kuon Niwa, Yuka, and Satsuki BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Naomi in a group photo with her face blackened BD-Naomi-model.jpg|Naomi's 3D chibi sprites Chapter03 EN.png|Naomi in the Chapter 03 save icon chara_01_02_c.png|Naomi's model texture. (Eye patch) Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Naomi in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG Adv message bg CHAP03.png|Naomi in the Chapter 03 To be continued CG |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 1.png|Naomi and Seiko Shinohara on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 1 cover Blood Covered Vol 2.jpg|Naomi and Ayumi Shinozaki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 2 cover Blood Covered Vol 5.jpg|Naomi and Satoshi Mochida on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover Blood Covered Vol 10.jpg|Naomi and Satoshi on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 10 cover Blood Covered Vol 1 Alt.jpg|Naomi, Seiko and Satoshi on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 1 alternative cover Blood Covered Vol 10 Alt.jpg|Naomi, Ayumi and Sachiko Shinozaki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 10 alternative cover Sachiko-seiko-naomi-cat-plush.jpg|Sachiko appears before Naomi and Seiko BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Naomi and other students from Kisaragi Academy on Curse 1 cover BC-curse2-cover.jpg|Naomi on Curse 2 cover BC-curse3-cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Curse 3 cover BC-curse4-cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Curse 4 cover BC-curse5-cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Curse 5 cover BC-curse7-cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Curse 7 cover BC-curse12-cover.jpg|Naomi, Satoshi, Ayumi, and Yoshiki on Curse 12 cover BC-curse15-cover.jpg|Naomi and others on Curse 15 cover BC-curse23-cover.jpg|Naomi, Ayumi, and Naho on Curse 23 cover BC-curse31-cover.jpg|Naomi, Ayumi and Yuka Mochida on Curse 31 cover BC-curse41-cover.jpg|Naomi and Ayumi on Curse 41 cover BC-curse46-cover.jpg|Naomi and others on Curse 46 cover BC-final-curse-cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Final Curse cover BC-Naomi-Seiko-hanging.jpg|Naomi seeing Seiko hanging in bathroom stall BC-Naomi-Seiko-hug2.png|Naomi and Seiko hugging BC-Naomi-kill.png|Naomi killing Seiko when she's under darkening BC-Naomi-Naho.png|Naomi and Naho BC-Naomi-corpse.jpg|Naomi checking on Yoshiyuki Shinohara's corpse BC-Naomi-noose.png|Naomi planning to hang herself BC-Naomi-hanging.png|Naomi hanging in bathroom stall BC-Naomi-phone.png|Naomi happily answering a phone call BC-Naomi-suicide.jpg|Naomi throwing herself from the rooftop BC-Naomi-happy-tears.png|Naomi crying happy tears Corpseparty; Musume MU-NAOMI-1.png|Closeup on Naomi MU-NAOMI-2.png|Closeup on Naomi MU-NAOMI-3.png|Closeup on Naomi Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 10.23.29 PM.png|Naomi as the new Sachiko Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoSCover.PNG|Naomi appears on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Volume 1 cover Chapter4Cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko on Chapter 4 cover NaomiCover1.jpg|Naomi on Chapter 5 cover BOS-AYUMI-4.png|Naomi and Ayumi MU-SATOSHI-2.png|Naomi and Satoshi BOS-NAOMI-1.png|Closeup on Naomi BOS-NAOMI-2.png|Naomi crying BOS-NAOMI-3.png|Closeup on Naomi BOS-NAOMI-4.png|Closeup on Naomi |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Bcrf-novel.png|Naomi and others about to perform Sachiko Ever After |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Capture 156.PNG|Naomi turn to face Seiko Shinohara Naomi-seiko-pillow.jpg|Naomi preventing Seiko from kissing her Seiko-naomi-talking.jpg|Naomi talking to Seiko Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Naomi's full profile along with others Seiko and Naomi TS 2.PNG|Naomi and Seiko listening to [[|Ayumi Shinozaki|Ayumi Shinozaki's]] story Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Naomi turns to see the door Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Naomi about to do the charm Seiko and Naomi TS 5.PNG|Naomi right before performing Sachiko Ever After NaomiTS2.PNG|Naomi sees the floor collapse under her Capture5625.PNG|seiko falls into the hole with Naomi NaomiTS3.PNG|Naomi falling NaomiTS1.PNG|Naomi right after she woke up NaomiTS4.PNG|Naomi holding her paper charm NaomiTS5.PNG|Naomi holding her paper charm Seiko and Naomi TS 6.PNG|Naomi and Seiko in the infirmary Naomi TS 100.PNG|Naomi waking up NaomiTS7.PNG|Naomi sees Sachiko Shinozaki behind her Seiko and Naomi TS 8.PNG|Naomi turns at scared Seiko NaomiTS6.PNG|Naomi yells at Seiko Shinohara Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-006.jpg|Naomi Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-005.jpg|Naomi turns to happy Seiko Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-004.jpg|Naomi and Seiko walking Scared Naomi.jpg|Naomi trying to call her mother seiko-and-naomi.jpg|Naomi and Seiko in Heavenly Host Elementary School Aftermath of OVA.jpeg|Naomi's aftermath |-|CDs = Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD BC1 Cover.jpg|Naomi with Satoshi Mochida, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Yuka Mochida on the CD cover Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 CorpsePartyBloodCoveredDramaCDVol2.jpg|Naomi with Seiko Shinohara, Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma on the CD cover 2010 Corpse Party Mafuyu no Kaidankai Mafuyu.jpg|Naomi with Seiko Shinohara on the CD cover Corpse Party Drama CD "Arashi o Yobu!! Hairyokan Ippaku Futsuka no Tabi" blooddrive.ans.jpg|Naomi with Satsuki Mizuhara and Ayumi Shinozaki on the cover |-|Movies = Corpse Party Naomi home live action movie.png|Naomi finally returns home. Naomi (BS).jpg LA-NaomiID 03.png LA-NaomiID 02.png|Naomi's student ID LA-NaomiID 01.png|Naomi opening up her student ID Naomi (live).jpg Naomi confused in the infirmary.png|Naomi looking for Seiko Shinohara naomi being attacked by ghost children.png|Naomi being Attacked by the children spirits Seiko Kirigiri.png|Naomi and Seiko in the hallway Naomi on the bathroom floor.png|Naomi fainted after being possessed by the darkening Naomi in the bathroom.png|Naomi hears something from one of the stalls and decided to check them. Satsohi carrying naomi.png|Satoshi Mochida carrying Naomi Naomi being possessed by the darkeining.png|Naomi being possessed by the Darkening. Seiko goes Giggity Giggity!.png|Hello Naomi! Seiko is sad she cant be with Naomi.png|Naomi and Seiko in the infirmary together Seiko checks for Naomi's Student ID.png|Naomi's student ID is missing! Seiko Realizing that Naomi lost her id when she fell.png|Seiko realizes were Naomi lost her ID Bank to Child Seiko.png|Seiko and Naomi Seiko goes to find Naomi's ID.png|Seiko leaves to find the ID Ayumina finds Naomi's student ID.png|Ayumi Shinozaki finds Naomi's student ID Naomi wakes up inthe infirmary.png|Naomi waking up in the infirmary Naomi falls out of the bed.png|Naomi falling out of bed Naomi and the pendant box.png|Naomi finds the Pendant Box Naomi with the Pendant.png|Naomi with the pendant |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous CP-Naomi-chihaya.jpg|Naomi and Chihaya Yamase illustration by Sakuya Kamishiro, team GrisGris' main artist Naomi PC versions.PNG|Naomi's design in Corpse Party PC version from Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook Naomi-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "き", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro CP-karuta-Naomi-Natsumi.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ノ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse naomi 02.jpg|Naomi and Seiko Shinohara art by Sakuta Kamishiro naomi1680x1050.jpg|Naomi's Corpse Party: Blood Drive wallpaper NaomiSticker.png|Naomi LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro NaomiSticker2.png|Naomi LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art Cps countdown05.jpg|5 days countdown to Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Icon cps radio 01.jpg|Naomi and Yuuya Kizami on icon for Corpse Party Radio Icon cpscomic4 tora.jpg|A bromide illustration of Naomi, Seiko Shinohara and the Antique Doll for pre-ordering Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga via Toranoana store by Toshimi Shinomiya Naomi-Ayumi-live-action-promo.jpg|A tease for Corpse Party: Book of Shadows live action movie with Naomi and Ayumi Shonohara's actresses Category:Gallery